Why don't you see me
by rdrumm5
Summary: ONE SHOT - Edward is spending so much time at work and hasn't made love to Bella in too long, Bella is under the impression that he is cheating. What does Bella do to get her husband to notice her?


**Why Don't You See Me**

**Thanks to my Beta - JennaRay**

Edward's and my relationship was the one to be in high school. People wished they had what we had. We were voted "most likely to live a happy life". Boy, were they wrong.

It's not that we don't have a good life, because we do. Everything was perfect from the beginning of freshman year when we first met in gym class and I tripped over him. I can remember it like yesterday.

It was my first day of high school and I was dreading it. Not only was it my first day of high school but it was my first day at this school. My parents didn't belong together apparently, so they split. I got to choose who I wanted to live with, so I choose my father. He wasn't into talking or parenting that much but he has always been there for me. My mother has as well but she's more of a free spirit, so I chose the safe route.

Throughout the day I kept my head down and kept to myself. It was last period and it was gym, my worst subject. The game was volley ball and because it was a co-ed class I was paired with two boys and one girl. The girl was more like a tough chick though so I was the weakest link. I didn't look up that much so I didn't really see the boys I was playing with.

The game started and I kept my eyes up to look for the ball. My team was amazing. I was in the front but I didn't really have to move. I just watched the ball go back and forth over my head. I was a little dazed out and I guess my opponent took notice and took advantage. Next thing I knew I heard a guy say "It's to you Isabella!" I looked up wide eyed as the ball was coming down in my direction. I stepped back and tried to keep my hands up ready to hit it, but I backed up too far and ended up tripping on the person behind me. The ball was still coming so I put my hands in front of my face and then all I heard was a smack and then, "Are you alright?"

The voice was soothing and musical. I kept in place still waiting for the ball because it hadn't hit me yet. I heard the voice again.

"Isabella, are you alright?"

"Bella" I mumbled, correcting him. "Is the ball coming?" I asked.

I heard a musical chuckle.

"No, Bella. The ball isn't coming."

I raised my head to see people watching me. I blushed and got up. The stranger helped me.

"Then-" I went wide eyed when I saw a huge red mark on his arm. "Are you alright?" I asked, my caretaker instincts kicking in.

He looked at his arm and smiled.

"Well I couldn't let the ball hit you, now could I?" He said smoothly.

He must have noticed my concern because he quickly changes the subject by putting out his hand.

"I'm Edward"

I took his hand and blushed.

"Thank you for saving me, Edward. And I'm sorry for knocking you down."

He chuckled.

"That's alright. It's not every day when beautiful girls fall in my lap."

I blushed.

"Cullen, Swan, Get back into the game!" The coach yelled.

I quickly turned back to the game, but the whole time I kept looking back to see Edward looking back and smiling. Secretly I kept hoping the ball would come at me again just so I would end up in Edwards lap again.

Throughout high school we were inseparable. It wasn't until tenth grade that we became a couple. Edward was my first everything as I was his. His was my first kiss, under the stairs at our dance. He was my first time making love, in his bedroom when his parents weren't home. He was my first and he will be my last.

We went to college together and throughout college we hit lots of bumps, but we always came back together. We even broke up for about a day. We fought over a guy that was my friend who I didn't know wanted to be more, but Edward did. We fought about him and I told Edward that he was just being stupid. We fought until we said things we didn't mean and I stormed out. I went to Jacob's, the guy in question, and the first thing he did was kiss me. I was so shocked, but when I came back to reality I decked him one and went home. Later that night Edward came to my door begging me to forgive him. I cried and told him what happened and that I was sorry. Edward forgave me and said it wasn't my fault I had a huge heart.

That night he made love to me and even just the name Jacob was out of my head. The next day, however, I had to stop him from killing Jacob for touching me.

But now I don't know if we can fix this just by saying sorry, because for the last month I've been under the impression that Edward might be having an affair. He goes to work for ten hours and then comes home and eats and then sleeps. We haven't made love in weeks and we use to do it everywhere. I went to his work once and he was laughing with some girl and then he got upset with me for showing up there. Later on that night he apologized but I can't help but feel that he doesn't want me anymore.

I know that no matter what I'll want him. He is my life. It's been making me so upset that I've even been getting sick for the last week. I spend my days crying and puking. Alice is extremely worried about me. Alice is my best friend and she hates Edward for doing what he's doing to me.

Tonight I want to change things though. So I spent the day shopping and getting things ready for a romantic dinner. I had everything set up. I had candles and music and I wore a brand new dress that showed off cleavage. I was excited and ready to get my life back on track.

I sat at the table and waited. He was supposed to be home at 7:30 but it was already 8:30. I sighed as I took another drink of wine. I got a text then from Edward.

-Not going to be home tonight, have to work late.

That was all I received. I couldn't stop the tears. I threw my phone across the room busting it. I got up and pushed everything off the table hearing the dishes crash and break on the floor. I ended up sitting in the corner crying. I hated that I was too weak to leave and I hated him for not seeing me anymore. I use to be his world he would say.

After an hour I got up and headed to bed knowing that the mess would be there tomorrow. I had a dream of what my life would be like without Edward and it was a nightmare. I woke up with blotchy eyes. I got into the shower and got cleaned up. I went into the bedroom and found a note on the bed. I looked at it questioningly.

Is this the end?

I took a deep breath before picking it up and reading it.

-I'm sorry. We need to talk.

Tears streamed down my face. I put the note down and headed to the kitchen to clean the mess, only to find that it had been done already. The mess might have been the last straw for him. I didn't know what to do. Just thinking about it had me heading to the bathroom and puking. I called Alice and she came over when she heard me say hi in my crying voice. She came over and we talked and I told her everything and by the end I had to physically stop her from going to Edwards work and castrating him. When I told her about the puking she looked confused.

"How long?" She asked.

"Two weeks" I told her, wiping my nose and sniffling.

"Are your breasts sore?" She asked, causing my eyes to go wide and me to cover myself up,

"What kind of question is that you pervert?"

She looked amused.

"Bella did you ever think you might be pregnant?" She asked.

Now it was my turn to be amused.

"How can I be pregnant when we don't have sex?" I asked.

"You said the last time was three weeks ago and it takes two weeks to find out." She said, shrugging.

"Uh no I couldn't be, could I?"

She shrugged.

The more I thought about it the more it made sense and the more it scared me. Alice finally decided to get up and go get me a pregnancy test.

I was sitting on the couch when the door opened.

"That was fast Alice" I said, getting up only to stop dead in my tracks.

Edward was standing there.

"Wh-What are you doing here this early?" I stuttered as I look at the clock to see it was one O'clock

"I couldn't concentrate…not knowing how you are. I'm sorry I didn't come home when I was supposed to Bella, but I had to work. I didn't know you had something planned for us." He said sadly.

I wanted to make things right between us but I knew that he made up his mind already.

"Whatever it doesn't even matter" I told him as I walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Yes it does matter, Bella. Everything you do matters." He said, making me snort.

"Yeah right" I mumbled but loud enough for him to hear.

"What does that mean?" He asked, a little confused and angry.

I couldn't stop myself. I whirled around and started yelling.

"Don't act like you care about me, Edward." His eyes went wide. "For the last few weeks I've been invisible to you. Why don't you see me anymore, Edward?" I asked, my voice shaking and tears on the verge of coming down.

"Oh god Bella, I - I didn't know you felt like that, I would have - I -"

He sighed and came closer but stopped and looked at me and then slowly came near me, testing me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you the last couple of weeks. I've got a lot on my mind, but that's no excuse. I have been a terrible boyfriend. I see you, Bella…and only you." He told me he reached for my hand.

I let him take it.

"Edward, I won't stop you if you found somebody else." I told him, keeping my head down.

I didn't know what the test was going to say but I wanted everything clear before I found out. I don't want him staying with me if it's only because I'm pregnant.

"Bella, how could you say that?" His voice showed nothing but shocked and anger.

I looked up to see his eyes were hurt.

"Edward you haven't touched me in a while and I've seen the blonde at your work. It's alright. I know." I said to him sadly.

He shook his head.

"Bella there has never been another woman. My eyes have never even noticed another woman sense that day when you fell into my lap."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "The blonde is Rosalie and she was helping me decide how to do something that I was extremely nervous about."

"Then why did you get so mad when I saw you guys together?" I asked, still unable to believe him.

"Because it was something that involved you and I was afraid you might have heard and ruined the surprise. I haven't been very good to you lately because I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you would say no" He said, getting down on one knee.

My eyes went wide.

"Bella, she was helping me plan on how to do this romantically but I can't live another day letting you think that I don't love you. Bella, I need you to say yes because I need to spend the rest of my life making up for the pain that I caused you these past weeks."

I had tears in my eyes. I heard the door open.

"Sorry it took me so long, I was get-" She stopped when she saw Edward.

I thought that she was stunned to see that he was on his knee but she must not have noticed. I went wide eyed when I saw her face get extremely angry.

"You" She growled.

Edward looked at me confused but instantly knew why she was mad. He sighed and got up. he started to tell Alice about the misunderstanding when he got silenced by her jumping on him and starting to slap him.

I quickly tried to get her off as she starts screaming.

"You ass, I'm going to kick your ass!"

All the while Edward is yelling for her to get off.

"Alice stop! Alice it was a mistake! Alice he proposed!"

That got her attention. She stopped and looked at me, then at the ring that was on the floor. She eyed it carefully.

"Are you only doing this because she's pregnant?" She snarled at him while pointing her finger at him.

Edward's eyes went wide and then he looked at me.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Maybe" I told him, waiting to get his reaction.

He threw Alice on the couch without a second thought and picked me up and swung me around. Alice landed with a thud and an "Ouch, Jerk".

"Oh god, Bella…this is perfect. I can't believe I'm going to be a father and a husband all in the same day." he said, smiling.

"Whoa, we don't even know if I am or not. And besides, I didn't say yes to you yet."

He stopped spinning me and his face dropped.

"Yet?" he asks hopefully.

"Edward the last couple of weeks have been the worst pain I've ever been through."

Edward put me down but didn't let me go. His face was showing nothing but pain.

"I'm scared that you might forget me again"

He quickly shook his head.

"Bella I will never put you through th-"

I cut him off before he could finish.

"I will say yes if you promise me that you will come home every day and say hi to me no matter what. Even if you are mad at me. I just need you to talk to me so I know you see me." I said with tears in my eyes.

He kissed me and I felt the love in that passionate kiss.

"Bella I will do more than that. I will tell you I love you every single day of the rest of my life. The last breath leaving my body will be your name. I can't live in a world if it's not with you, Bella"

I nodded my head and whispered.

"Then, yes"

He smiled and picked me back up, yelling.

"She said yes, she's going to be my wife. I am the luckiest guy in the world."

"And don't forget it!" Alice chimed in, reminding us that she's there. "Now shall we find out if we have a mini demon spawn on the way?" she asked, holding up the bag.

Edward looked at me and lowered me down. I took a deep breath and took the bag and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door on Edward.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Edward, you can't be in here while I'm peeing!" I yelled back.

"What about Alice?" He whined.

"That's different…she's a girl."

I heard him groaning and then the familiar sound of him sitting against the door. I did what the directions said and then opened the door, making Edward fall on my feet. He quickly got up and took my hand.

"Are we?" He asked excitedly.

"I don't know. We have to wait 5 minutes." I told him as I sat down on the bed.

"Well if you're not pregnant, maybe we should make you pregnant." He told me causally, as if it's an everyday topic. I whirled around and looked at him, stunned.

"What?" He asked.

"You really want to be a dad?" I asked, moving closer to him.

He nodded.

"Bella, I want everything from you. And a child can only make me love my life more. I know that you will be an amazing mother and I can't wait for that day when I come home and see my wife and my child waiting for me."

I could see the gleam in his eyes.

"Okay" I whispered.

His eyes went all teary and he started kissing me. I started laughing until his kisses became more passionate. I couldn't help but get more into it. I hadn't had Edward in too long so my body was craving him.

My moans became louder and suddenly I heard someone clear their throat. I froze but Edward didn't. Instead, he started kissing my throat.

"Edward, Alice is here!" I told him, trying to push him off.

But he was having none of that.

"Bella, I just realized I haven't touched your body in too God damn long, I don't care if my parents are here, I'm having you right now."

I gasped when I felt his hand under my shirt.

"Okay, well then I'll just go." Alice said, heading towards the door. She stopped and turned around and said, smiling "By the way, congratulations". She smiled wider and exited.

Edward looked up at me and I quickly got up and headed to the bathroom and checked the stick.

"Pregnant" It read.

I walked slowly into the room. I saw Edward and nodded. He reached out and pulled me back into his embrace.

"My life is now complete. I have never been happier than I am right now. Well, I'm going to be happier in a couple of minutes." He said, smirking.

"A couple of minutes?" I asked, raising my eyebrow,

"Well it's been a while but don't worry, the next couple of times will be much longer." He said, kissing my stomach.

"How many times are we going to do it?" I asked, closing my eyes in pleasure.

"We're going to make up for lost time." He told me as he started unbuttoning my pants.

Yep…my life was back on track.


End file.
